1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tank.
2. Related Art
As one aspect of a tank, an ink tank that can store ink to be supplied to a print head part of an inkjet printer (hereinafter simply referred to as “printer”) is known. Some ink tanks are configured such that ink can be replenished by a user in the state where the ink tank is mounted to a printer. With such an ink tank, in some cases, an electrode used for detection of an ink residual amount is attached in an ink container in which ink is stored (for example, JP-A-2014-184594). With the ink tank of JP-A-2014-184594, the ink residual amount in the ink container can be electrically detected with a high accuracy. Therefore, it is possible to prompt a user to replenish ink before ink shortage occurs, and occurrence of malfunction such as a printing failure due to ink shortage is restrained.
As in JP-A-2014-184594, in the case where an electrode used for detection of an ink residual amount is held in an ink container, a through hole for arranging a conductive path for the electrode is formed in a wall part of the ink container in some cases. However, it was found, as study of improvement of an ink tank was successively performed, that if a structure for arranging the conductive path such as the through hole as mentioned above is provided in the wall part of the ink container, there is the possibility that the ink leaks out of the ink tank via the structure depending on the use state of the printer.